This randomized, double-blind, parallel group, placebo-controlled trial will test the following hypotheses: The administration of BMS-180448 (an ATP sensitive potassium channel activator) 100 mg once daily for 4 weeks to subjects with intermittent claudication will increase absolute claudication distance (ACD) and initial claudication distance (ICD).